powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Rank
Appearance Rak is a young man of normal constitution. He has black hair that he himself cuts whenever it annoys him while working, as he likes to keep his range of vision clear. He has preference for simple plain clothes, making him hard to notice in a crowd of people. Background Little is known about him before the certain event where he became the carrier of The Hand, but after it he was instantly expulsed of his society, as people were scared of such power. While he wandered aimlessly his "self" started to break appart little by little, and after eons of roaming around totality without an objective he decided to stay in a small, unidentified planet, where most of the animals were dragons; there he decided to live a stoic life just to contemplate how existence moved on without the need of his intervention in anything. At one point he just let an alien race that came from the end of the times destroy the planet next to the one he lives in, apparently as a extreme way of pillaging; but a month later he teleported to a space comercial station on a nearby system and killed 32 shapeshifters that were using their abilities to commit moderately serious crimes. He was finally killed by Line and the Hand was stolen. WIP Powers Rank is the carrier of The Hand, which replaces his right hand that was severed during those certain events. *'Unfathomable Power: '''The Hand grants him power beyond comprehension, making him able to achieve anything and everything. This allows Rank to be totally free. **'Absolute Immortality: He doesn't neither age nor get sick, and he can heal any injury almost instantly because of his state as the carrier. **Living Anomaly: He isn't the author, but he doesn't follow the rules of any system while still staying as a part of it. **Power Anchoring:' His powers are immune to alterations. Even if The Hand is severed again, Rank will simply regrow it, and the old one will dissapear. **'Badass Adaptation: To ignore problems he usually adapts to them breaking logic. This allows him to keep a calm lifestyle in that harsh planet. Even without the powers of The Hand he is still a very capable individual. *Self Sufficiency:' With sheer effort and guts Rank is able to eventually overcome any problem without outside help. *'Peak Human Physical Condition:''' He is at his physical peak because of his lifestyle in the planet inhabited by dragons. Life was hard there, so he eventually became stronger despite not looking like it. Personality Rank doesn not possess a "self" and he hardly can be qualified as part of anything. He isn't able to judge the value of things or the reasons behind how people acts. Even if he looks like someone who prefers to work alone Rank won't reject help, as his "individualism" is very subjective, meaning that he doesn't act on his own unless he is asked to do so. His thoughts are singular, when someone perceives something that person often gets thoughts related to the thing they are pereiving, but Rank doesn't, he focuses on that single matter without getting any subjective thoughts in his mind. He certainly feels, so he is not an apathic being, but the way he acts depending on those feelings is different from normal individuals: he could be compared to a plant (as plants react to some external estimulations like sunlight) because he simply reacts to those feelings without actully processing them. Metapotence is the power to do anything, but if the user lacks that desire to do something then having that ability is pointless. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet